The use of captopril, an angiotensin-converting enzyme inhibitor, for treating depression is disclosed in the following references:
Deicken, R. F., "Captopril Treatment of Depression," Biol Psychiatry, 1986; 21:1425-1428; PA1 Zubenko, G. S., "Mood-Elevating Effect of Captopril in Depressed Patients," Am. J. Psychiatry 141:110-11, 1984; PA1 Germain, L. et al, "Treatment of Recurrent Unipolar Major Depression with Captopril," Biol Psychiatry, 1988; 23:637-641; PA1 Giardina, W. J. et al, "Positive Effects of Captopril in the Behavioral Despair Swim Test," Biol Psychiatry 1989; 25:695-702;
Bosio, A. et al, "Antidepressant Activity of ACE-Inhibitors," TIPS, Vol. 8, pp 329-330, 1987 (Abstracts of 141st Annual Meeting of the American Psychiatric Association, Montreal, Canada, May 7-12, 1988), discloses that captopril has antidepressant activity while enalapril does not. "These results indicate that ACE inhibitor activity is not related to psychotropic effect; . . . "